Love or Friend
by Lune Percolate
Summary: HIATUS“Sasuke besok kan libur gimana kalau aku, kamu, Hinata, Neji, sama Tenten pergi jalan-jalan soalnya kepala sekolah memberi kita tiket Konoha Land katanya sih buat refresing. Oh ya bukan cuman kita tapi anak-anak OSIS yang lain juga ikut.”SH
1. Prolog

Persahabatan dan Persaingan

**Persahabatan dan Persaingan**

**Cinta dan Kebencian**

HAAIII, ini fic pertama Stellar nih maklum yah kalo jelek

Love or Friends

by Stellar.Alerion

Desclaimer : Sampai sekarang punya Masashi Kishimoto Stellar cuman minjem karakternya

Sore ga Aideshou by Shimokawa Mokuni/

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

_Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks_

_I want to have your back all for myself, but_

_because kindness is also cruel sometimes_

_I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it_

_If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain_

_let's start walking now, something is about to begin_

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

**Prolog**

" Sasuke san "

" Sampai kapan kau membuatnya menangis "

" Aku…"

" Aku suka sama kamu "

" Maaf tapi aku menyukai orang lain "

" Sasuke ? "

" Iya, maafkan aku Naruto kun "

" Dia milikmu, jaga dia baik – baik "

" Eh…"

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

_Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

_because I can't live on all alone_

_I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

_Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

_as I search for a definite meaning in them_

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

" Yah cuman kelas B kupikir A gak pa pa lah "

" Kalo jalan hati – hati dong "

" Maaf "

" Kamu tau gak kalo dia itu ketua kelas dari kelas A, dia juga terkenal di kalangan cewek "

" Yang bener ? "

" Iya, tapi yang bisa mendekatinya cuman dia…"

" Kau mau jadi pacarku "

" Iya…"

" Ah, Naruto kun ngapain kamu di sini ? "

" Mo ketemu sama Sakura chan "

' Ugh kenapa aku kepikiran sama Naruto kun terus ya '

" Sasuke kun… "

" Naruto kun…"

" Aku akan pergi ke luar negri "

" Tapi…"

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

_The colour of the town changes little by little but_

_see, our memories have again increased by one_

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

" Eh…kamu sama Hinata chan putus "

" Iya, karena aku sadar kalo hati Hinata chan cuman buat dia dan aku menyukai gadis lain "

" Sakura kamu gak akan pergi kan "

" Iya, aku akan di sisimu "

" Kita putus "

" Baiklah kalo itu keinginanmu "

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

_Because now I can embrace every word that you said_

_I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other_

_I guess that's love_

_Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us_

_it's all right, don't cry anymore_

_we'll join hands_

_and keep walking on forever_

_It isn't something that builds up in an instant_

_but a feeling that grows a little at a time,_

_the feeling called love_

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

" Kamu siapa ? "

" Aku kekasihnya "

" Gak…aku gak bisa ngebohongi diriku sendiri, ya aku harus merebut Sakura dari Naruto "

" HENTIKAN SASUKE "

" Kenapa bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah sering melakukannya ? "

" Kamu salah paham, aku dan dia cuman sahabat "

" O…ooo jadi ini yang pertama, baguslah "

" Sasuke hen…AGHHH "

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

_Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

_because I can't live on all alone_

_I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

_Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

_as I search for a definite meaning in them_

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

" Sakura chan…"

" Naruto kun…"

" Kamu…"

" Jadi sekarang…"

" Okasan, okasan itu foto siapa ? "

" Foto teman kami waktu SMA "

" Rambutnya aneh "

" Eh…"

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends _

Chara

Uchiha Sasuke

Ketua kelas dari kelas A di Konoha Academy. Dia pintar dan popular di kalangan Konoha Academy. Dia juga sebagai ketua OSIS. Makanan kesukaan tomat, suka sama Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto

Ketua kelas dari kelas B, anaknya murah seyum dan juga terkenal di kalangan cowok sama cewek. Cepat akrab sama siapapun. Temen lama Hinata, ada hati sama dia. Wakil ketua OSIS

Hyuuga Hinata

Sekertaris Osis, dia di kelas B sama dengan Naruto, dia cukup terkenal di kalangan cowok. Punya kakak sepupu di kelas A namanya Hyuuga Neji sahabat dari Sasuke. Suka sama Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama, cewek paling dekat sama Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Murid baru di Konoha Academy. Dia juga terkenal dikalangan cowok dia sekelas sama Naruto dan Hinata. Sahabatnya Ino

- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends -

Hiyaaa chap pertama baru prolog jadi kalo aneh maaf. Mohon di review walopun cuman satu Stellar tetep seneng dan sangat berterima kasih


	2. Phase 1 Konoha Academy

Thanks buat yang udah review semua kritik dan saran Stellar terima

Thanks buat yang udah review semua kritik dan saran Stellar terima. Sejujurnya aja Stellar kan masih pemula jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan untuk chapter sebelumnya itu hanya Prolog dan belum masuk ke chapter 1.

-Love or Friends-

©Stellar.Alerion©

©Masashi Kishimoto©

© Summary : Ini adalah Konoha Aca demy, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Negara Hi. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata adalah murid di sekolah itu. Disitu pula mereka merasakan persaingan, cinta dan sahabat. ©

©Warning : AU, sedikit OOC©

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends-_

Everytime I hear your voice

Is it the only way to remind you?

it feels so special makes me never stop thinking you

I will never forget you again

I know there's someone that live in my heart forever

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- _

Phase 1. Konoha Academy

Konoha Academy salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di negara Hi. Banyak anak yang mencoba masuk ke sekolah tersebut tapi sayangnya untuk masuk kesana sangat sulit karena selain pandai mereka juga harus memiliki kepribadian yang baik serta biaya untuk masuk sangatlah mahal.

Konoha Academy memiliki sistem pengajaran yang berbeda dengan sekolah yang lainya. Di Konoha Academy terbagi menjadi 3 kelas yaitu kelas A, kelas khusus untuk anak – anak yang berprestasi biasanya kalo ada lomba antar sekolah anak – anak inilah yang akan mengikuti lomba. Mereka juga pernah ikut dalam perlombaan internasional.

Lalu kelas B, kelas untuk anak – anak yang berpretasi menengah, jika ada salah seorang anak dari kelas B yang memiliki prestasi yang baik maka mereka bisa masuk ke kelas A. Lalu kelas yang terakhir adalah kelas C, kelas untuk anak – anak yang berprestasi di bawah anak kelas B, tapi untuk sekolah lain anak – anak kelas C termasuk anak yang terbaik di sekolahannya.

Selain sistem pengajaran yang berbeda seragam mereka pun berbeda tetapi hanya warna seragamnya saja, modelnya sama. Untuk cowok biasanya mereka memakai kemeja warna hitam untuk kelas A, putih untuk kelas B dan C. Lalu dilengkapi dengan rompi dan jas berwarna putih untuk kelas A, hitam untuk kelas B dan merah untuk kelas C. Juga dilengkapi dengan dasi yang berwana merah untuk kelas A dan B, hitam untuk kelas C.

Untuk seragam cewek mereka memakai seragam Sailor yang berwarna putih untuk kelas A, hitam untuk kelas B dan merah agak keorengan dengan pita yang berwarna hitam untuk kelas A, merah untuk kelas B dan putih untuk kelas C. Untuk rok, yang digunakan adalah rok lipit mini dengan warna yang disesuaikan degan atasan mereka.

Konoha Academy juga memiliki asrama, jadi para murid hanya boleh pulang ke rumah masing – masing pada hari Sabtu Minggu dan hari libur selain hari itu mereka dilarang keluar dari halaman sekolah. Selain asrama, mereka memiliki 4 buah gedung sekolah yaitu gedung SD, SMP, dan SMA. Sedangkan gedung terakhir adalah gedung yang digunakan untuk acara special dimana seluruh anak dari SD, SMP samapi SMA berkumpul ditempat itu.

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- _

" Pagi, Hinata chan " sapa seorang cewek yang memiliki rambut coklat dan bercepol dua, jika dilihat sekilas seperti gadis dari Cina.

" Pagi, Tenten chan " balas gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Lalu mereka pergi ke kelas mereka bersama – sama sambil berbicara hal yang sering di bicarakan oleh cewek, tapi pembicaraan mereka berbeda karena mereka tidak suka dengan namanya GOSIP.

" Pagi Hinata chan, Tenten chan " sapa seorang cowok manis berambut pirang sambil menepuk punggung wanita bercepol dua itu. " Pagi Naruto kun " balas Hinata.

" Naruto, pagi – pagi jangan bikin orang jantungan gitu " kata Tenten yang agak marah. " Iya, maaf " jawab Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten adalah sahabat dari kecil. Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga Hyuuga salah satu keluarga yang memiliki saham terbesar di Negara Hi ini. Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah anak dari Ketua Komite Konoha Academy keluarganya juga merupakan salah satu dari ketiga pengusaha terkaya. Tenten, ia cuman anak yang hidup di keluarga sederhana saja namu berhubung dia pintar dan ibu Tenten adalah teman masa kecil dari ibu Hinata maka dengan bantuan keluarga Hyuuga ia dapat masuk di Konoha Academy ini.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Naruto tertarik pada Hinata tapi sayangnya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Hinata menyukai Uchiha Sasuke anak dari kelas A yang merupakan saingan terbesar dan sahabat Naruto. Tenten juga selama ini menyukai Hyuuga Neji sepupu Hinata di kelas A, sahabat dari Sasuke beruntungnya nasib Tenten tidak seperti Naruto karena musim panas lalu Neji menembak Tenten.

--

" Ahhh, ini kan punya Neji niisan " kata Hinata ketika membuka tasnya sesampainya di dalam kelas mereka.

" Eh, mana ? " tanya Tenten penasaran " Iya, bukannya buku ini dipakai di jam pelajaran pertama " lanjut gadis itu

" Kalo gitu aku anterin ini dulu ya, Tenten chan mau ikut ? " tawar Hinata " Gak ah habisnya aku ada janji sama Lee buat ngajari dia matimatika yang kemarin, titip salam aja ya " jawab Tenten lalu Hinata langsung bergegas ke kelas Neji

" Tenten chan, Hinata chan mau kemana ? " tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata ke luar kelas

" Mau nganterin buku Neji yang ketinggalan " jawab Tenten

--

" Neji sama " " Temari san " teriakan para fansgirl dan fansboy di sekeliling kelas A

' Aduh telat dah, kelas A udah penuh dengan para fansgirl dan fansboy tiap pagi pasti selalu begini makanya aku malas kalo disuruh masuk ke kelas A ' pikir Hinata lalu ia terdorong oleh fangirl yang mengerubungi kelas A.

" Aduuuhhh " rintih Hinata kesakitan. " Kamu gak pa pa kan " kata seorang cowok berambut hitam kebiruan yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam sambil mengulurkan tangan menolong seorang gadis yang terjatuh

" Eh, iya " kata Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan cowok itu " Makasih Sasuke san " kata Hinata begitu ia berdiri.

" Iya, ngomong – ngomong kamu sedang apa di sini ? " tanya Sasuke

" Oh…ah…aku mo ngasih buku Neji niisan yang tadi terbawa olehku " kata Hinata yang wajahnya memerah. Tentu aja karena setiap gadis pasti wajahnya akan memerah bila dibegitukan oleh pangeran di Konoha Academy ini. Uchiha Sasuke, ia adalah ketua kelas di kelas A dan ketua OSIS di Konoha Academy dia juga pujaan seluruh gadis yang ada di Konoha Academy bahkan sampai ke luar sekolah

" Hinata…Hinata…" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, " Eh…iya…" jawab Hinata

" Mana bukunya biar aku yang berikan " kata Sasuke, Hinata pun memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke lalu Sasuke pun masuk ke kelas sementara Hinata masih termangu kerena kejadian barusan. Sementara para gadis yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa iri dan berbisik – bisik tentang hal yang buruk kepadanya.

" Ta…Hinata…" kata Naruto yang mengejar Hinata ke kelas A, " Eh…iya ada apa Naruto kun ? " balas Hinata yang wajahnya memerah.

" Bentar lagi masuk loh " jawab Naruto, " Iya, kita kembali ke kelas yuk " ajak Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalo Hinata habis bertemu dengan Sasuke karena ia tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata sewaktu bertemu Sasuke

--

" Woy, Sasuke lagi liat sapa sih ? " tegur Neji pada Sasuke yang waktu itu melihat Naruto dan Hinata " Gak kok " jawab Sasuke

" Ohhh, ngomong – ngomong makasih ya tadi udah mau nganterin bukuku " kata Neji " Hn " jawab Sasuke, setelah itu Neji pergi meninggalkan bangku Sasuke, namun belum begitu jauh Sasuke memanggil Neji

" Ada apa ? " tanya Neji yang terpaksa harus kembali ke bangku Sasuke " Hinata, kok gak mau masuk ke kelas A sih ? " tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya Neji bingung harus ngomong apa soalnya Neji sendiri gak tahu alasan kenapa Hinata menolak masuk ke kelas A, " Gak tau " jawab Neji singkat

" Lalu dia punya huungan apa sama Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke lagi, " Kalo mereka itu cuman berteman aja kok " jawab Neji. Setelah mendengar hal itu Sasuke kembali ke buku bacaannya yang sudah ia tinggalkan semenjak ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

" Sasuke " kata Neji yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke wajah Neji, " Emang kenapa kamu bertanya hal itu ? " tanya Neji penasaran.

" Itu…" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya Kakashi guru Matematika mereka datang, " Neji kembali ke tempat duduk apa kau tidajk dengar bunyi bel tadi " perintah Kakashi

" Iya, sensei " jawab Neji lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya tapi ia masih penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sebenarnya Neji sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu karena Neji tahu kalo selama ini Sasuke perhatian sama Hinata padahal ia sangat benci bila berurusan dengan cewek.

" Mungkin karena hal itu ya " gumam Neji, " Neji apa yang kau katakan ? " tanya Kakashi yang sedikit mendengar suara Neji. " Gak kok sensei " jawab Neji

--

" Jadi jika kalian mau mengerjakan soal ini caranya adalah…" kata Iruka guru Kimia di kelas Naruto. Tapi sayangnya selama pelajaran Naruto daritadi gak konsen karena kejadian tadi pagi ' Sepertinya aku gak bisa lebih deh, apalagi sejak kejadian itu…' batin Naruto

FLASHBACK ON

" Teme ayo kita pergi ke rumahnya Hinata chan " ajak Naruto sambil memohon – mohon, tapi jawaban Sasuke cuman satu yaitu " Ogah "

" Ayolah " rengek Naruto lagi, " Iya iya aku turutin dah " jawab Sasuke yang sudah muak dengan rengekan Naruto

" Yey Sasuke baik deh " kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke, " Iya aku emang baik sekarang lepasin aku kalo gak kita gak jadi pergi " kata Sasuke yang nafasnya agak sesak karena pelukan Naruto yang sangat kencang. " Iya " kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sesampinya mereka di rumah Hinata, entah kenapa sewaktu Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu ada seorang Cupid lewat dan menembakan panah asmara di antara mereka dan terjadilah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan sejak saat itu cinta di antara mereka semakin kuat tapi berhubung mereka malu untuk menyatakan perasan mereka masing – masing mereka hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tahu tentang perasaan diantara kedua sahabatnya itu, apalagi dia juga mendengar kalo keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga berencana untuk menikahkan mereka berdua.

Karena Naruto sudah gak tahan tentang kelakuan mereka maka Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke empat mata.

" Naruto, ada apa memanggilku " tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang ke tempat perjanjian. " Apa kau menyukai Hinata ? " kata Naruto serius kepada Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri dihadapannya

" Eh…" kata Sasuke agak terkejut, " Jawab aku " kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi

" Iya " jawab Sasuke mantab " Begitu ya, mulai sekarang kita adalah rival bukan lagi sahabat " jawab Naruto

" Ke…kenapa ? " Tanya Sasuke gak percaya, " Karena aku juga menyukai Hinata " kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut karena perkataan Naruto tadi

FLASHBACK OFF

" Uke…Sasuke, kok melamun aja nanti telat ke rapat OSIS loh " kata Neji menyadarkan Sasuke dari ingatan masa lalunya, " Eh…iya " jawab Sasuke lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan pergi ke ruangan OSIS

Sewaktu mereka pergi ke ruangan OSIS, Neji dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. " Naruto, mau ke ruangan OSIS kan bareng – bareng yuk " ajak Neji ketika melihat Naruto " Iya " balas Naruto

Hening…selama mereka berjalan yang ada hanya keheningan saja, " Naruto, Hinata mana ? " Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan itu " Dia telat, ada piket " jawab Naruto singkat

Sementara itu Neji merasakan adanya hawa yang tidak mengenakan dari Sasuke maupun Naruto ' Padahal dulu gak kayak gini, tapi sekarang… ' pikir Neji. Tanpa terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan OSIS tapi kenyataannya Hinata sudah ada di ruangan OSIS itu duluan

" Hinata, tadi kata Naruto kamu ada piket tapi kok udah disini duluan ? " tanya Sasuke penasaran, " Iya adi aku cepet – cepet sih " jawab Hinata

Selesai rapat OSIS itu Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal sebentar, " Ya udah kami pulang duluan ya " kata Neji lalu keluar ruangan OSIS di susul Hinata

" Kau mau bicara apa ? " kata Sasuke, " Besok aku akan nembak Hinata " jawab Naruto

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- _

Next Phase

Phase 2. Hinata chan, Aishiteiru

" Hinata, aishiteiru "

" Maaf tapi…"

" Aku kalah dia milikmu "

That's all Phase one, Stellar just want reviews so please reviews. Sory if my story was bad.

- Owari -


	3. Phase 2 Aishiteiru Hinata

Hiyaaaa akhirnya chapter 2 nih, sory lama soalnya lagi banyak tugas ma ulangan nih. Btw Stellar berterimakasih yang sebesar – besarnya karena udah mau baca and reviews. Langsung aja ya . Tapi sebelumnya…

Spesial thanks for :

Darbi Arsk XIII

Phillip William – Wammy

X – tee

Yvne –Devolnueth

Inuzumaki Helen

Angie Da Angel

Yuuichi93

Nakamura Arigatou

--

-Love or Friends-

©Stellar.Alerion©

©Masashi Kishimoto©

© Summary : " Hinata aishiteiru " " Maaf, tapi aku punya orang lain yang aku sukai dan kita berteman lagi ya Naruto " ©

© Warning : AU, sedikit OOC ©

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- Love or Friends -_

I never knew I could hurt like this

And everyday life goes on like

"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"

"Miss you but I try not to cry"

As time goes by

And as soon as you reached a better place

Mariah Carey – Bye Bye

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- Love or Friends -_

" Kau mau bicara apa ? " kata Sasuke, " Besok aku akan nembak Hinata " jawab Naruto

Phase 2. Hinata chan Aishiteiru

Sasuke P.O.V

Dari tadi semenjak aku mendengar perkataan Naruto itu entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit sedih dan marah. Aku tahu kalo seharusnya hal itu bukan urusanku tapi aku gak rela kalo Hinata menjadi kekasih Naruto, jangan – jangan aku menyukai Hinata ?. aku memang menganggap Hinata itu special, aku pikir Hinata itu beda daripada gadis yang lainnya tapi sampai jatuh cinta padanya…

Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, lebih baik aku cerita sama aniki dulu.

TOK…TOK…

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar aniki, lalu aku masuk ke dalam kamar aniki. Begitu aku masuk ke dalamnya aku melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya Deidara, " Maaf mengganggu " kataku

" Gak, gak pa pa kok Sasuke kamu mau bicara sama Itachi kan? Lagipula kami juga sudah selesai " kata Deidara yang lalu keluar dari kamar aniki, setelah Deidara keluar aku segera duduk di atas ranjang aniki

" Ada apa ? " tanyanya, tapi aku diam saja dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri." Sasuke…Sasuke " panggil anikiku lagi " Kok dari tadi kamu diam saja sih, kenapa ? " lanjutnya

" Gak kok bukan apa – apa " jawabku, " Kalo ada masalah kamu ceritakan saja padaku ya " kata Itachi lagi

Sebenarnya aniki tahu kebiasaanku kalau sedang ada masalah pasti aku diam saja. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan cerita masalahku ini padanya tapi sekarang lebih baik aku diam saja dan lihat perkembangannya dulu

" Kamu tuh gimana sih, kamu kesini ada apa ? " kata Itachi yang mulai agak sebal dengan tingkahku, " Aku cuman mau nanya tentang hubungan aniki sama Dei neechan ? " kataku basa basi

" Baik – baik aja kok, trus ? " kata Itachi yang masih kebingungan dengan sifatku, " Gak, cuman mo nanya itu aja kok, ya udah aku keluar ya " kataku lalu keluar dari kamar aniki, aku sempat mendengar kata – kata terakhirnya sebelum aku menutup pintu, ia bilang " Aneh banget tu anak "

End Sasuke P.O.V

--

Naruto P.O.V

Hinata sebenarnya dari dulu aku cinta sama kamu, ah gak itu jelek. Ato gini aja aku cinta sama kamu, gak rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Apa kamu mau gak jadi pacarku, masa blak – blak'kan gitu.

ARRGGGHHHH!!

Padahal aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk menembaknya tapi kenapa rasanya susah banget apalagi besok aku harus bicara langsung dengan orangnya. Bisa tambah gugup dong, kalo aku batalin si teme pasti bakalan ngira aku pengecut. Tapi aku gugup, gimana nih…

Hah… Naruto tenang tarik napas dalam – dalam lalu keluarkan, sekarang pikirkan apa susahnya bilang aku suka kamu, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku, sekarang ucapkan " Hi…Hinata aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau jadi pacarku gak ? " tuh kan cuman bilang kayak gitu apa susahnya sih…

Berusahalah Naruto, berusaha kalaupun ditolak gak pa pa " YEAH BERUSAHALAH NARUTO!! "

" WOIII BISA DIEM GAK SIH DAH MALEM NIH!! " eh, rupanya aku kelewatan ya hehehe " Maaf ya Gar " kataku gak enak. " Jangan singkat namaku kayak gitu, aku gak suka hal itu kamu tau kan. Kalo kamu masih nyingkat lagi KITA BUKAN TEMAN LAGI " kata Gaara sewot.

Sewot amat tu anak yah tapi diakan tetepan sohib gue jadi yahhh gitu deh. Sekarang bobok dulu biar besok bisa segar

End Naruto P.O.V

--

" Hinata chan aku suka kamu kamu mau kan jadi pacarku "

" Iya, aku mau Naruto kun "

" Beneran nih ? "

" Iya, Naruto kun "

Tunggu gak akan kubiarkan kalian pacaran, tapi suaraku gak keluar gimana caranya aku mencegah mereka berdua. Dan kenapa jarakku dengan mereka semakin jauh saja, padahal sejak dari tadi aku mengerjar mereka tapi kenapa gak mendekati malah semakin jauh.

Akhirnya aku bisa mendekati mereka tapi tunggu kenapa Naruto dan Hinata ada di pelaminan dan pakaianku pun berubah lalu siapa gadis yang sedang memeluk tanganku ini. Gadis yang berambut merah muda ini siapa, aku tidak mengenalnya siapa dia?

" Hah…apa – apaan barusan, untung aja cuman mimpi " kata Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

" ARRRGGGHHHH " teriak Sasuke begitu melihat jam wekernya, " Aku terlambat " katanya yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya

Kelas A

' Eh, Sasuke belum dateng tumben biasanya dia kan gak pernah telat ' pikir Neji ketika mendengar bel masuk.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar dan orang yang membukanya adalah cowok favorite di Konoha Academy ini

" Tumben telat " ledek Neji setelah Sasuke duduk di mejanya. " Yang penting kan gurunya belum dateng " kata Sasuke

" Tentu aja, kan yang ngajar Kakashi sensei, kan kamu tau sendiri kebiasaannya " balas Neji

Kelas B

" Hinata chan nanti pulang sekolah aku mo ngomong sesuatu sama kamu bisa gak ? berdua saja ya " kata Naruto di sela – sela pelajaran

" Ya " jawab Hinata. Entah kenapa hal yang akan dikatakan Naruto kun nanti aku punya firasat yang buruk

" Naruto, kemarin malam kamu tuh kenapa sih? Teriak – teriak kayak orang gila " kata Gaara teman sebangku Naruto, " Gak kok bukan apa – apa " jawab Naruto

" Beritau gak kalo gak kita bukan teman lagi " ancam Gaara " Duh, Gar kok kamu ngancamnya gitu sih jahat amat " jawab Naruto melas.

" Habisnya kamu gitu dan berapa kali kukatakan jangan suka menyingkat namaku aku gak suka tau " jawab Gaara dengan nada agak keras, " Gomen…gomen " jawab Naruto

--

Kringgggg…

" Akhirnya selesai juga, Sasuke habis ini ada acara ? " tanya Kiba " Ada dan aku harus cepat – cepat kesana " kata Sasuke begitu aja lalu keluar dari kelas.

" Naruto kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang baru saja sampai di sebuah taman tempat mereka janjian, bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya " Apa kamu punya orang yang kamu sukai ? "

" Eh…" kata Hinata terkejut, " Jawab saja " balas Naruto.

" Iya, memang kenapa kamu bertanya begitu Naruto kun ? " tanya Hinata, " Karena aku juga punya..." jawab Naruto yang lalu berlutut dihadapan Hinata lalu memegang tangan Hinata " Hinata aishiteiru " lanjut Naruto

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto itu segera menyuruh Naruto berdiri dan berkata " Maaf, tapi aku punya orang lain yang aku sukai dan kita berteman lagi ya Naruto ".

" Hehehehe, sudah kuduga kamu akan menjawab seperti itu " kata Naruto, mendengar jawaban Naruto itu Hinata menjadi kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto. " Aku tau kalo kamu suka sama orang lain dan setelah mendengar jawabanmu aku merelakanmu kok bahkan mendukungmu " kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

Sebelum Naruto pergi menjauh ia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata " Makasih ya Hinata sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku tatang orang yang aku cintai " dengan senyum khasnya itu lalu pergi.

" Kau sudah dengar semuanya kan Sasuke ? " kata Naruto sewaktu ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, " Sekarang dia milikmu dak aku gak akan membiarkan kalau kau membuatnya menangis " lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang gak bisa berkata apa – apa yang sejak dari tadi mendengar semua perkataan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Hari ini Naruto kun menembakku dan aku menolaknya, memang ada rasa gak enak dan canggung waktu aku menolaknya. Karena aku menganggap Naruto kun seperti kakakku sendiri, tapi ia berkata kalau sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai seseorang apa ia tau kalau aku menyukai Sasuke kun. Ah, itu tidak penting sekarang gimana sikapku besok sewaktu aku bertemu dengannya.

Hyuuga Hinata

--

" Pagi Hinata chan " sapa Naruto kun seperti biasa, " Pagi " jawabku

Sepertinya aku gak usah peduli lagi dengan bagaimana sikapku terhadap Naruto kun lagi karena sampai kapanpun kita adalah sahabat walaupun ada diantara kita yang menyukai, tapi aku gak peduli yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersikap seperti biasanya.

_- Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends - Love or Friends- Love or Friends -_

Next Phase

Phase 3. Konoha Land

" Sasuke besok kan libur gimana kalau aku, kamu, Hinata, Naruto, sama Tenten pergi jalan - jalan, soalnya kepala sekolah memberi kita tiket Konoha Land katanya sih buat refreshing. Oh ya bukan cuman kita tapi anak – anak OSIS yang lain juga ikut "

" Eh ? "

--


	4. Phase 3 Konoha land

A/N : Thanks buat yang reviews ya…

Buat X-tee sama lil-ecchan, iya lain kali Stellar bakalan lebih hati – hati lagi.

O, ya di chapter yang lalu ada perubahan gender yaitu Deidara, di sini Deidara itu seorang cewek.

Maaf buat pemberitahuan yang terlambat ini…

----------------------------------------

-Love or Friends-

©Masashi Kishimoto©

© Summary "Sasuke besok kan libur gimana kalau aku, kamu, Hinata, Neji, sama Tenten pergi jalan - jalan, soalnya kepala sekolah memberi kita tiket Konoha Land katanya sih buat refreshing. Oh ya bukan cuman kita tapi anak–anak OSIS yang lain juga ikut."

"Eh?"©

© Warning : AU, sedikit OOC ©

----------------------------------------

Phase 3. Konoha Land.

'Baiklah, rapat hari ini sampai di sini saja," kata Sasuke mengakhiri rapat OSIS. Setelah berkata hal itu anak-anak OSIS langsung keluar dari ruangan OSIS, kecuali satu orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu OSIS.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Neji?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Aku cuma mau bertanya besok Minggu kamu ada acara tidak?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak."

"Kalau kita pergi ke luar mau tidak?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Ke Konoha Land, Hinata, Tenten dan Naruto juga ikut kok. Bukan Cuma mereka saja tapi anak-anak yang lain juga ikut kok." Kata Neji yang berharap kalau salah satu sohibnya ini bakalan ikut.

"Hn. Akan aku pikirkan dulu." Kata Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji begitu saja. Tapi sayangnya sebelum Sasuke keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah ia mendengar suara yang familiar sekali di telinganya.

"TEME!!!". Begitulah yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan tidak ada orang lain yang memanggil dia seperti itu kecuali bocah itu. Naruto. Itulah nama orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke besok kan libur gimana kalau aku, kamu, Hinata, Neji, sama Tenten pergi jalan – jalan, soalnya kepala sekolah memberi kita tiket Konoha Land katanya sih buat refreshing. Oh ya bukan cuman kita tapi anak–anak OSIS yang lain juga ikut." Kata Naruto.

"Eh?" kata Sasuke terkejut.

"Kok 'eh?' sih jawabannya?" kata Naruto agak kesal.

"Bukan, hanya saja mungkin telingaku yang salah dengar ya, habisnya tadi kamu memanggil namaku" kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam telinga, mengecek apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu teme? Aku sudah baik-baik ngajak kamu tapi kamu malah menjawab seperti itu" kata Naruto yang kali ini sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Iya, iya maaf deh Dobe. Aku ikut." Kata Sasuke

----------------------------------------

_Sabtu, tanggal x bulan y tahun z pukul 10.00 di Konoha Land_

Sasuke P.O.V

Aduh, lama sekali sih mereka. Padahal janjiannya jam 09.00 tapi sekarang sudah jam 10.00 tapi mereka kok belum datang.

_**DRET…DRET…**_

Aku merasakan getaran dari HP-ku dan ternyata ada SMS dari si dobe yang isinya:

**Teme, kamu dimana? Sudah 1 jam kami nungguin kamu.**

**Yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana sekarang Cuma tinggal Hinata sama aku. Bales!!!**

Dengan cepat aku membalas SMS dari Naruto. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membalas SMS ku dan ternyata dia lupa memberitahuku kalau tempat janjiannya berubah, dasar dobe dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya si dobe dan Hinata sampai ketempatku.

"Aduh, maafkan aku ya teme." Kata Naruto, yah dengan seyumnya yang polos dan tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Kau itu ya dari dulu tidak pernah berubah." jawabku kesal, tapi aku langsung diam terpukau melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampiri kami. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ya, gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Hari ini dia begitu manis dan penampilan sederhanannya yang membuatku begitu menyukainya, dia berbeda dari gadis yang lain yang suka berusaha terlihat cantik untuk menarik perhatianku padahal aku menyukai gadis yang apa adanya.

"Me…teme…. Apa kau masih disitu? Halo! Apa ada orang disana?" kata Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku bisa melihat tangannya yang ada di depan wajahku sambil bergerak naik dan turun.

"Apaan sih dobe?" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Cepat nanti kita tinggal lo!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tanganku.

END Sasuke P.O.V

----------------------------------------

Hinata P.O.V

Entah betul atau tidak tapi tadi Sasuke-san terus menatapku, memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ya?

"Eng…. Naruto-kun perasaan tadi Sasuke-san melihatku terus. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba ke Naruto-kun tapi tentu saja aku berbisik ke Naruto-kun, aku takut kalau sampai kedengaran Sasuke-san.

"Enggak kok, hari ini Hinata-chan sangat cantik." kata Naruto-kun dan begitu mendengarnya aku merasakan kalau wajahku sempat memanas gara-gara hal itu. "Mungkin teme sependapat denganku, makanya dia menatapmu terus-terusan." Lanjut Naruto-kun.

Eh, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto-kun yang kedua. "Kalian bicara apa? Kok daritadi bisik-bisik begitu?" tanya Sasuke-san penasaran.

"Eh, eng… itu…" Aduh, kenapa aku jadi gagap gini sih, apa karena perkataan Naruto-kun tadi?

"Tadi Hinata mau naik itu." Kata Naruto-kun sambil menunjuk permainan yang akan kita naiki.

"Apa kau yakin mau naik itu?" tanya Sasuke-san cemas.

"Iya." Jawabku yakin, tapi begitu aku melihat permainan yang ditunjuk sama Naruto-kun. OMG. Itu Jet Coaster, aku kan paling takut naik itu. Dan belum sempat aku menolak, aku sudah diseret duluan sama Naruto-kun.

--

Aduh, aku mual. Aku pun segera pergi ke tong sampah terdekat dan memuntahkan semua isi perutku.

"Duh, Hinata-chan maaf ya. Aku lupa kalau kau paling takut naik Jet Coaster." Kata Naruto-kun sambil mengatupkan tanganya sebagai permintaan maaf. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun." kataku dengan suara yang pelan sekali tapi aku sempat melihat wajah Sasuke-san yang cemas melihat keadaanku.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan traktir makan siang." kata Naruto-kun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Begitu Naruto-kun tidak kelihatan lagi aku baru sadar kalau aku hanya BERDUAAN dengan Sasuke-san. Detik demi detik kita lewati dengan diam sampai Sasuke-san berkata kepadaku, "Hinata mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Sasuke-san lagi ya. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Eh…" kataku terkejut.

"Eng…kita kan sudah lama berteman jadi aneh kalau kau memanggilku Sasuke san." Kita Sasuke-san sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi kau kan lebih tua dari aku." jawabku.

"Iya sih, tapi rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku Sasuke-san." katanya lagi dengan sedikit salting.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau kupanggil dengan Sasuke."

END Hinata P.O.V

----------------------------------------

Naruto P.O.V

Yes, rencanaku berhasil!

Sekarang cuman tinggal mengulur waktu saja.

_**KRIYUK!!!**_

Ah, rupanya cacing di perutku sudah pada demo nih. Memang sudah waktunya makan siang tapi aku malas makan habisnya tidak ada ramen sih. Tapi nanti kalau tidak makan aku sakit perut, lebih baik aku makan saja.

Sewaktu aku berjalan diantara keramaian, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menabrakku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada orang itu sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Begitu aku melihat orang itu ternyata dia seorang gadis manis yah walaupun warna rambutnya yang aneh.

"Ah, iya. Saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu sambil menerima uluran tanganku. Setelah membantunya berdiri aku segera meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kaosku dan ternyata gadis itulah pelakunya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu." kata Gadis itu.

"Eh?" kataku terkejut.

"Iya aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maafku." katanya.

"Kalau kau ngotot seperti itu. Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!". Kataku lalu pergi ke Counter Food terdekat. Dan aku berterimakasih padaMu soalnya Kau sudah memberikanku teman untuk mengisi hari liburku.

_Sabtu, tanggal x bulan y tahun z pukul 16.00 di Konoha Land_

"Ah, sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ya dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku." kata gadis itu sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna pink.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimaka…" belum selesai aku mengucapkan perkataanku, aku merasa kalau pipiku dikecup oleh gadis itu setelah itu dia berkata, "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Hari ini aku senang sekali."

Setelah itu dia pergi dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang sementara aku hanya menatap kepergiannya saja.

_**DRET…DRET…**_

Getaran dari HP-ku yang membuatku sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan ternyata ada sms dari teme, yang isinya:

**Dobe, kamu itu dimana sih?**

**Dari tadi kami mencarimu terus! Sekarang aku dan Hinata mau pulang duluan.**

Aku sama sekali tidak membalas sms dari teme, pikiranku masih ke gadis itu. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu.

----------------------------------------

Next Phase

Phase 4. Companionship and Leave-Taking

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, masuk!"

"Mulai minggu depan kita akan pindak ke Perancis"

"Tapi otousan…"

----------------------------------------


End file.
